Jangan samakan
by Atma Venusia
Summary: Kau bandingkan aku dengan mereka yang terlahir di kayangan, padahal kau juga yang paling tahu kalau aku terlahir di dalam kuburan. [3rd Project 26 #22]


"Terus! Pukul terus! Sekali atau seratus kali tidak akan ada bedanya, jadi jangan berhenti! Pukul saja aku terus sampai kau puas—beruntung aku kalau sampai mati." Daiki meludah, membuang darah yang mengalir karena ujung bibirnya sedikit robek. "Aku tidak akan bergerak dari sini, jadi jangan mundur."

"Anak bajingan!"

"Ya, terserah apa katamu. Fakta di dalam tubuh ini mengalir darahmu sudah cukup membuatku senang! Aku tidak perlu repot-repot mengatakan kalau kau bajingan, karena apapun yang ada dalam diriku sekarang aku dapat dan aku contoh dari dirimu sendiri, ayahku tersayang."

"Sinting!"

"Sama persis seperti dirimu."

Tubuhnya didorong menjauh sebelum ayahnya pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Tanpa Daiki minta ayahnya sudah lebih dulu menghilang dari hadapannya, membiarkan Daiki di dalam kamar sendiri.

Setelah pintu kamarnya kembali tertutup rapat Daiki baru menjatuhkan diri ke atas tempat tidur. Kepalanya sakit karena berteriak pada ayahnya tadi. Ujung bibirnya juga perih. Tapi dibandingkan dua hal tadi, dadanya jauh lebih sakit.

Tubuhnya lemas, lelah dengan cara ini.

Permasalahan mala mini juga karena hal sepele. Karena Daiki meminta uang tambahan. Kalau hanya dikatakan boros, tidak bisa mengerti kondisi orang tua dan lain sebagainya Daiki mungkin bisa menahannya, tapi malam ini ayahnya mengatakan hal yang terlalu jauh dari batas aman. Membandingkan dirinya dengan Seijuurou lagi, lengkap dengan caci maki yang seolah mengatakan bahwa harusnya Daiki bisa terbang, padahal jelas dirinya ini cacing tanah.

Ayahnya terlalu banyak bermimpi dan semua mimpi itu dibebankan pada Daiki seorang selagi ayahnya sendiri tidak ingin memberikan akses lebih—memberi uang tambahan saja tidak mau tapi berharap Daiki bisa setara dengan Seijuurou yang jelas berbeda dengannya.

Lucu, Daiki ingin tertawa. Tapi bibirnya terlalu sakit sampai rasanya Daiki bisa menangis kalau memaksakan diri untuk tetap tertawa.

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**Kuroko no Basuke © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

_**Fiksi ini dibuat hanya untuk memenuhi kepuasan jiwa semata, tidak untuk mengambil keuntungan materil apapun.**_

_**Warning : Typo. OOC.**_

Aomine Daiki, Izuki Shun,

**.**

_**3rd Project 26 #22**_

_**I'm yours : **__**Diary**_

**Jangan samakan**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

_Kau bandingkan aku dengan mereka yang terlahir di kayangan, padahal kau juga yang paling tahu kalau aku terlahir di dalam kuburan._

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

Padahal earplug sudah menutup rapat kedua lubang telinganya, tapi Daiki masih bisa mendengar jelas kata-kata menyakitkan yang sempat ayahnya katakan dimomen sesaat ketika dirinya keluar kamar dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Tidak kalah dari kalimat hari-hari sebelumnya, kali ini sama menyakitkannya. Temanya juga masih sama.

"Tidak berguna! Aku iri dengan Direktur Akashi, dia punya anak yang sangat berguna, tapi anakku jangankan berguna, menyapa ayahnya saja sudah tidak pernah." Tepat sebelum Daiki menutup kembali pintu rumahnya, sang ayah masih sempat menambahkan, "Sudah tidak berguna, tidak tahu sopan satun dan terima kasih!"

Kalimat-kalimat seperti tadi sudah menjadi sarapan Daiki sejak lulus sekolah dasar. Bukan hal baru yang akan membuat emosinya meledak begitu saja, tapi tetap ada rasa sakit yang terekam dalam dadanya. Telinganya memang sudah terbiasa mendengar semua kalimat tadi, tapi sayang hatinya masih tidak bisa terbiasa dengan rasa sakit yang timbul setelah itu.

Daiki sadar diri kalau memang dirinya tidak sepintar, sehebat dan mengagumkan seperti anak tunggal keluarga Akashi. Dirinya jika dibandingkan dengan Seijuurou bagaikan kerikil dengan berlian. Sebagai anak tunggal keluarga Akashi yang namanya dikenal seluruh penjuruh negeri Seijuurou jelas punya banyak hal yang lebih unggul dibandingkan dirinya. Seijuurou terlahir untuk berada di atas semua orang dan Daiki sendiri tahu kalau kawannya itu bukan hanya jenius tapi juga pekerja keras.

Sejak awal tidak ada hal yang sama dalam hidup dirinya dengan Seijuurou, sejak awal harusnya tidak ada hal yang bisa dibandingkan antara Daiki dengan kawannya itu. Tapi sepertinya ayah Daiki terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti dasar dari perbandingan, makanya sejak tahu kalau Daiki ada dalam satu lingkungan yang sama dengan Seijuurou dia mulai menjadikan anak tunggal keluarga Akashi itu sebagai patokan—yang tentu saja tidak akan pernah bisa Daiki susul.

Sedikit kasar memang, tapi Daiki merasa ayahnya sendiri tidak bisa bercermin. Dia mengeluh-eluhkan seorang anak yang bisa dibanggakan seperti Seijuurou, tapi dirinya sendiri tidak pernah menjadi sosok ayah yang bisa Daiki contoh seperti ayahnya Seijuurou.

Ingin rasanya Daiki buat ayahnya mengerti kalau mustahil bagi dirinya untuk bertingkah seperti anak dewa yang terlahir di kayangan, padahal jelas Daiki sadar kalau dirinya terlahir di dalam kuburan. Memimpikan hidup menyenangkan bagai anak dewa itu tidak pernah terlintas dalam kepala Daiki lagi, setiap hari yang dia lakukan adalah menggaruk tanah berharap bisa secepat mungkin bisa keluar dari dalam kuburan itu.

Tapi biarkan saja, Daiki hanya harus bertahan satu tahun lagi sebelum bisa memisahkan diri dari ayah yang hanya tahu cara untuk membandingkan anaknya dengan anak titisan dewa. Toh, Daiki punya obat mujarab yang bisa mengobati rasa sakit setiap kali menghadapi situasi seperti tadi.

"Halo, Shun? ..kau belum berangkat, kan? Jangan berangkat kalau begitu. Aku sedang jalan ke sana."

"_..hah? kenapa? Sekolahmu bagaimana?" _

"Pokoknya tunggu saja."

"_Tunggu dulu! Oi, Dai—" _beep.

Mantan kakak kelas salah satu teman dekat Daiki, Izuki Shun namanya. Orang itu adalah obat mujarab yang Daiki maksud.

Berbeda dengan Daiki, Shun tumbuh di keluarga yang menyenangkan, tidak ada tuntutan apapun dalam keluarga itu, dan semua anggotanya benar-benar perduli satu sama lain. Daiki pernah merasa iri karena keluarganya tidak seperti itu, tapi sekarang ketimbang iri Daiki lebih ingin menjadi bagian dari alasan Shun bahagia.

Daiki mencintainya, sangat!

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai di apartemen kecil yang Shun huni sendiri sekarang. Tempat tinggal pujaan hatinya itu hanya berjarak dua pemberhentian kereta dari rumahnya, dan Daiki bersyukur Shun ada di tempat yang dekat. Karena dengan begitu amarah yang meraung ingin dilampiaskan dalam dirinya bisa lekas hilang—Daiki tidak perlu menahannya terlalu lama.

Setelah menekan bel beberapa kali suara langkah kaki mendekat terdengar, dan pintu di hadapannya terbuka. Shun sudah rapih dengan tas yang melintang di tubuhnya.

"Kau ini, kalau mau datang setidaknya kabari lebih awal—apa yang terjadi dengan wajahmu?" tanpa sempat dihalau kedua tangan Shun sudah naik, meraih wajahnya. "Bertengkar dengan ayahmu lagi?"

Satu langkah maju untuk memotong jarak di antara mereka, tanpa aba-aba dia rengkuh tubuh pujaan hatinya. "Um, jadi jangan pergi dan temani aku."

Pelukannya terbalaskan, kedua tangan Shun yang melingkari tubuhnya bergerak teratur mengusap punggung Daiki. Tidak lama, tapi itu sedikit mengibati hatinya.

"Ayo masuk."

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

"Kali ini apa lagi masalah kalian?" setelah memasang tape di ujung bibirnya, Shun kembali membenahi kotak obatnya, tapi Daiki tidak mengijinkan dia meninggalkan tempat itu. "Kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk berhenti bertengkar dengan ayahmu—harusnya."

"Aku tidak salah apapun, percayalah." Daiki peluk erat pinggang

Shun berbalik menghadapnya. Satu sentilan di arahkan pada kening Daiki dan rasanya cukup sakit karena bisa membuat Shun membebaskan diri dari pelukan Daiki.

"Kalau kau tidak salah apapun tidak mungkin ayahmu sampai memukulmu seperti ini, kan? Kau dan ayahmu memang mirip pada dasarnya. Masalah sepele bisa jadi besar karena kalian berdua sama keras kepalanya."

"Jangan samakan aku dengan orang arogan sepertinya. Kami berbeda!"

"Tidak, kalian sama saja."

Daiki mundur, menarik selimut yang sudah terlipat rapih di ujung tempat tidur Shun yang mereka duduki saat ini. Mengurung diri dalam selimut itu, memuaskan diri menghirup aroma dari orang yang paling dia sukai ini.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun, aku hanya minta uang tambahan padanya semalam. Aku butuh uang lebih karena aku baru beli beberapa buku referensi."

Suaranya mungkin sedikit teredam selimut, tapi Daiki tahu Shun mendengarnya. "Aku tidak melakukan hal yang salah. Aku juga tidak ada niat ingin bertengkar dengannya lagi, tapi kau tahu sendiri apa kalimat kesukaan ayahku, kan?"

Shun memberinya tepukan pelan dengan tempo yang sama di atas kepalanya yang juga tertutup selimut tebal.

"Aku heran, kenapa dia hobi sekali membandingkan aku dengan Seijuurou? Harusnya dia sadar kalau dirinya juga tidak pantas dibandingkan dengan ayahnya Seijuurou! Coba kalau aku balik membandingkan dia dengan ayahnya Seijuurou, bisa apa dia untuk membalasku?!"

Perlahan Daiki merasakan satu sisi tubuhnya mulai berat, dia yakin Shun bersandar padanya sekarang. Perlahan dia tarik turun selimutnya dan melihat apa yang sedang Shun lakukan, dan kejutan kecil membuat perasaan Daiki yang sakit beberapa saat lalu rasanya langsung sembuh.

"Sudah puas?" Shun ada di sampingnya, terbaring menyamping sambil menyangga kelapa dengan satu tangan.

"Belum." Tangan Daiki keluar dari dalam selimut. Kembali menarik agar Shun mendekat, dan memeluk erat pinggang Shun. "Aku belum puas, aku masih butuh lebih."

"Tapi aku ada kuliah hari ini."

"Bolos saja."

Satu sentilan panas lagi-lagi mengenai keningnya. "Jangan samakan aku denganmu ya."

Pelukannya mendapat balasan. Wajah Daiki dibawa mendekat pada dada Shun. Usapan pelan pada rambutnya mengingingatkan Daiki kalau dirinya tidak bisa lebih egois dari ini. "Habis makan siang aku sudah pulang. Hari ini hanya ada satu kelas, jadi bersabarlah sedikit."

Enggan, tapi tidak bisa menolak.

"Baiklah."

Shun kembali tersenyum. "Bagus. Anak pintar," katanya masih sambil mengusap-usap rambut Daiki. "Untuk anak pintar aku beri bonus lima menit lagi, setelah itu aku pergi."

Pelukannya dia eratkan. Wajahnya dia pendam pada dada Shun, sepuas hati menghirup aroma tubuh Shun sebelum ditinggal.

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

**20/02/20 13:56**

Jangan tanya kenapa aku nulis ini. Kebanyakan dari kita pernah ngalamin berantem sama orang tua, kan? Nah, paham dikitlah ya~

Semoga kalian suka.

Terima kasih untuk yang meninggalkan jejak.

Segitu dulu dariku.

Bye~

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**INFO PENTING!**

Buat kalian pembaca fanfiksi jangan lupa follow Twitter dan IG dari **Fanfiction Addict**. Di sana kalian bakal dapet banyak info tentang fanfiksi apik, untuk yang sesama penulis kita juga punya prompt-prompt bagus buat yang mungkin aja bisa jadi hidayah untuk kalian saat bikin fanfiksi dan akan ada banyak event-event seru untuk sesama penulis.

Nah, sebelum ketinggalan, ayo follow kami di IG **ffa_id** dan Twitter **FFA_ID**.

Oh, dan bagi yang berminat langsung gabung dengan GC **Fanfiction Addict**, bisa PM langsung ke sini.


End file.
